Виды животных/Сага Дресс Розы
На этой странице перечислены все виды животных,которые встречаются в Саге Пиратского Альянса. Новый мир Островные киты Большая группа (стадо) Островных Китов появилась, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы плыли с Острова Рыболюдей в Новый Мир. Их движения было достаточно, чтобы создать поток, который нарушил "Белый Шторм". Пятнистые Акулы thumb|Несколько пятнистых акул. Пятнистые акулы - вид акул, которые живут в водах Нового Мира. Акулы приблизительно в десять раз больше, чем человек и их тела покрыты пятнами. Акулы появляются на Панк Хазарде, когда в Луффи, Усоппа, Зоро и Робин стреляют кентавры. Одна из акул укусила и утащила Зоро под воду. Позже выяснилось, что озеро на самом деле является частью моря, а также центром сражения между Аокидзи и Акаину. Морская Сова thumb|150px|Морская сова. Морская Сова была замечена в водах между Панк Хазардом и Дресс Розой. Панк Хазард Технически, большинство "животных" на Панк Хазарде не являются фактическими существами, принадлежащие к определенному виду. Скорее всего, из-за вмешательства Вегапанка, Цезаря Клауна или Трафальгара Ло, они либо искусственно созданные существа или гибридные версии видов, которые они представляют. Дракон Пираты Соломенной Шляпы столкнулись с двумя образцовыми разновидностями на первом острове, который они посетили в Новом Мире. Все они являются частью исследований Вегапанка. Первая модель Первый дракон был способен дышать огнем, обладал огромной силой и очень чрезвычайно прочной, горячей кожей. У него были массивные крылья, благодаря которым он был способен летать. После короткого боя с Мугиварами, он был обезглавлен Зоро. По оценке дракон был в длину 70 м. (229 "7") История Позже, Моне заявила, что дракон принадлежал Доктору Вегапанку и согласно Коричневой Бороде, он был искусственно создан, чтобы защитить Панк Хазард. Он был способен адаптироваться в любых погодных условиях. Одному представителю из Мировой Знати понравился дракон, и ему дали название. Галерея Вторая модель - вторая модель развитого дракона. Он, кажется, действительно жестокий, но очень труслив против сильных соперников. Способности Он способен дышать огнем так же, как и первая модель, но он намного быстрее, способен легко уклоняться от пуль и его силы достаточно, чтобы прокусывать и грызть сталь. Также, кажется, он в состоянии чувствовать врагов, ведь когда он заметил прибытие Верго, он пытался от него спастись. . История Дракон впервые появляется во время демонстрации биологического оружия Цезаря Клауна, где его подчиненные использовали дракона, чтобы тянуть сани , но он улетел, увидев Смайли. Позднее он был захвачен Санджи и прибыл в Научно-Исследовательский институт, где эффекты успокоительного средства исчезли и он стал нападать на Дозорных G-5. Когда прибыл Верго, дракон улетел и сразился с Нами, Усоппом, Бруком и Кинемоном, которые победили его. Галерея Кентавры являются одними из первых существ, с которыми Мугивары столкнулись на Панк Хазарде. Они имели разные вариации, не следуя древнегреческим и древнеримским мифам о кентаврах, однако некоторые, как Смуси были кентаврами-лошадьми. Все кентавры носили различные виды оружия. Патрульный Взвод Кентавров очевидно действует как охранники для Цезаря Клауна и во главе с Коричневой Бородой - гигантского аллигатора-Кентавра, которого они называют "босс". Не все кентавры - часть Патруля, поскольку некоторые носили костюмы hazmat (специально разработаных, чтобы соответствовать их телам животных), как сатиры. Они изначально были полностью людьми, хотя большинство из них потеряли использовать свои нижние части тела из-за провалившегося эксперимента четыре года назад. Когда Трафальгар Ло прибыл на остров, Цезарь Клаун попросил его использовать способность, чтобы дать им новые ноги. Сатиры Сатир (или "пан") - это человек-полукозел или человек-полубаран. Они имеют человеческие от туловища и рога на голове. Их нижнии части тела животные. В отличие от кентавров, они не имеют переднх ног. Впервые они появились в костюмах HazMat, когда похищали Мугивар с Таузенд Санни (кроме Брука) при помощи усыпляющего газа и доставили их на Панк Хазард. После побега Мугивар из камеры и столкновения с гигантскими детьми, они сражались сатирами и сбили с них костюмы, открывая то, что они сатиры. В то время как несколько были замечены, единственный, кто имеет имя - это Фэн Бок. Они изначально были полностью людьми, хотя большинство из них потеряли нижние части тела из-за провалившегося эксперимента четырехлетней давности. Когда Трафальгар Ло прибыл на остров, Цезарь Клаун попросил его использовать свою способность, чтобы дать им новые ноги. Галерея Гарпия thumb|Гарпия Моне. — полуптицы, полулюди. Их ноги и ступни птичьи, вместо рук и ладоней у них крылья, но их туловище и голова человеческие. В древнегреческой мифологии, они, как правило, всегда женского пола. До сих пор был показан только один их представитель. Хотя подробности нам неизвестны, но кажется, что она была создана путем использования силы Трафальгара Ло, поскольку во флешбеке она была показана с человеческими конечностями. Йети thumb|200px|Морозные Братья Йети. почти гигантского размера гуманоидные существа, адаптированные к снежной погоде. Они довольно загадочный, и их следы сами по себе больше, чем Брук, одного из самого высокого членов Пиратов Соломенной Шляпе. Их тело подобно Monster Point Чоппера и они склонны ходить практически голыми в холодную погоду. Они способны к подготовке ловушек и использованию человеческого вооружения. Морозные Братья Йети Рок и Скотч оба работают на Цезаря Клауна как ассасины. Дресс Роза Боевые Рыбы 150px|thumb|thumb|Полноразмерные боевые рыбы по сравнению с людьми. являются большой темной рыбой, печально известной своей жестокостью. Они имеют голову быка с клыками и сумасшедшим взглядом в их глазах. Они прибыли в воды между Дресс Розой и Грин Бит приблизительно два столетия назад и сделали путешествие невозможными, опрокидывая суда, которые приближаются. Они передвигаются большими группами в водах между Дресс Розой и Грин Бит. Укрепление моста между Грин Бит и Дресс Роза железом не имело никакого значения. С момента их прибытия, никто из тех, кто пересек мост как было известно, не возвратился. Их название и свирепость напоминают реальных бойцовых рыбок. Маленькие Боевые Рыбы 150px|thumb|Маленькая боевая рыба. являются маленькой, но все еще довольно большой, вариант бойцовой рыбы. Их держат в бассейне окружающие ринг на Колизее Корриды, как дисквалификации и штраф для тех, кто выпадет из него. Boss Class Fighting Fish thumb|150px|A Boss Class Fighting Fish are deadlier than little fighting fish and can leap out of the water to reach contestants within the ring. One of each school were brought in for the battle royale between the four block winners and Diamante. Each one has a number tattooed on their left temple; the one with an "01" tattoo carries a chest with the Mera Mera no Mi inside on its back. They are sensitive to the smell of blood and one with an "06" tattoo charged at some bleeding gladiators on the bridge section, crushing the bridge and knocking them into the pool. Грин Бит Грин Бит, остров необитаемый людьми, является домом для различных диких животных, в том числе: *Кабаны *Лисы *Птицы Желтые Великие Жуки Носороги thumb|150px|Желтые Великие Жуки Носороги. являются большими жуками, используемыми гномами как горы, чтобы лететь с места на место. Королевство Тонтатта использует их, чтобы перелетать с Грин Бита на Дресс Розу. Те, которые используются в армии имеют надписи "ТТ-воздушные силы", на их сторонах. Они используются в отряде Желтые Кабу, под командованием Кабу, гном с дьявольским фруктом типа Зоан Жук-носорог. У гор шлемы с буквой "К" (для Кабу) с последующим числом. Розовые Шершни thumb|150px|Розовые шершни. являются большими шершнями, которые живут на Грин Бите, который приручили гномы. Гномы использовать их в качестве воздушных судов чтобы лететь с места на место. Они используются в отряде Розовой Пчелы под командованием Биан, гном с дьявольским фруктом типа Зоан шершень. Каждый шершень носит черный шлем с буквой "В" (для Биан) за которым следует число. Линейная Лиса thumb|150px|Линейные Лисы. - вид лис, которые были одомашнены гномами Королевства Тонтатта. Они достаточно большие для человека средних размеров (Робин и Усопп), чтобы ездить верхом. Эти лисицы имеют большие пышные хвосты, которые очень мягкие и красивые на вид. Их мех темного цвета на верхней части тела, а на брюшной - светлого, вместе с кончиком хвоста и шерсти вокруг глаз. Каждая из лис носит спортивную легкую цветную шляпу, на который есть надпись "Экспресс" и рисунок лисьего хвоста. Они также имеют знак на боку, который говорит о том, какой номер у лисы. Другие Супер Пингвин thumb|150px|Супер пингвин. был средством передвижения Кудзана, когда он прибыл на Панк Хазард , в частности, супер пингвина назван Камел. Говорят, что быть хорошим в топтании на месте. Его окраска напоминает реальных очковых пингвинов. Морская Свинья является ингредиентом для одного из Атака Кухни блюда, Гормон Суп с Морской Свининой. Название представляет собой каламбур на японском слове для , иероглиф которого дословно переводится как "морская свинья". Филлер Морской Конь thumb|250px|Морской конь. гигантское морское существо, внешне похожее на белого коня. Появления: One Piece Фильм Z, Ладоневый Остров. Морские лапаны. являются водной разновидностью млекопитающих и дальними родственниками Лапанов. Впервые мы о них узнаем в эпизоде 626, и в дальнейшем они появляются на протяжении всего Caesar Retrieval Arc. Их озвучил Kohei Fukuhara. Black Belt Penguin A is a large type of penguin that has a human-like stature and typically wears a karate gi. Its name and appearance is a pun on the . It first appears in Episode 626 and appears throughout the Caesar Retrieval Arc. The only known animal of the species is voiced by Daisuke Matsubara. Sumo Capybara A is a large type of capybara that stands upright like a human and typically wears a fundoshi. It first appears in Episode 626 and appears throughout the Caesar Retrieval Arc. The only known animal of the species is voiced by Yūsei Oda. Осьминг Боксер является одним из видов гигантского осьминога подобно Surume. Их название произошло от боевого стиля, который те используют, а отличительной чертой их внешнего вида является постоянное ношение боксерских перчаток. Впервые они появляются в 626 эпизоде в Caesar Retrieval Arc. Единственный известный вид животных, который озвучивает Arai Sota. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Animal Species/Pirate Alliance Saga it:Specie animali/Saga del Nuovo Mondo Категория:Виды животных